El Kadsreian Top 100
El Kadsreian Top 100 is a music chart that originated from El Kadsre, organized by Official El Kadsre Charts. It was first issued in March 1962 as El Kadsre Music. This name was changed in March 1998, where the name was changed to the current name. Since then, the chart has expanded into several other charts. It has 100 chart positions. The chart airs Saturday from 12:00pm to 4:00pm on Self Radio. See also * /Number 1st in the 1960s * /Number 1st in the 1970s * /Number 1st in the 1980s * /Number 1st in the 1990s * /Number 1st in the 2000s * /Number 1st in the 2010s * El Kadsreian Top 100/Number 1st in the 2020s End of year chart At the end of every year, El Kadsre counts down its Top 100 Hits. Throughout the years, the following songs have topped the end of the year number 1 chart: * 1962: * 1963: * 1964: * 1965: * 1966: * 1967: The Beatles - All You Need Is Love * 1968: * 1969: * 1970: * 1971: * 1972: * 1973: * 1974: * 1975: * 1976: * 1977: * 1978: * 1979: The Buggles - Video Killed The Radio Star * 1980: Blonide - Heart of Glass * 1981: * 1982: * 1983: * 1984: * 1985: * 1986: Crowded House - Don't Dream It's Over * 1987: Stan Bush - Dare * 1988: Rinava - Bye Bye Babylon * 1989: Chris Knox - Not Given Lightly * 1990: The Chills - Heavenly Pop Hit * 1991: The Exponents - Why Does Love Do This To Me * 1992: The Mutton Birds - Nature * 1993: Chage and Aska - Yah Yah Yah * 1994: Weezer - Buddy Holly * 1995: Coolio - Gangsta Paradise * 1996: Babylon Zoo - Spaceman * 1997: Elton John - Candle in the Wind 1997 * 1998: Hoganon Light Pop Class - Around the World (La La La La La) * 1999: Lou Bega - Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of...) * 2000: Anastacia - I'm Outta Love * 2001: Stevie Nicks - Every Day * 2002: The D4 - Exit to The City * 2003: 50 Cent - In da Club * 2004: Scribe ft. Savage and Crazy Max - Not Many (El Kadsre remix) * 2005: Gorillaz - Feel Good Inc. * 2006: The All-American Rejects - Move Along * 2007: Daughtry - Crashed * 2008: Cryoshell - Gravity Hurts * 2009: Cryoshell - Bye Bye Babylon * 2010: Cryoshell - Closer To The Truth * 2011: LMFAO - Party Rock Anthem * 2012: Kesha - Die Young * 2013: Lorde - Royals * 2014: Pharell Williams - Happy * 2015: Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars - Uptown Funk * 2016: The Chainsmokers - Closer * 2017: Ed Sheeran - Shape of You * 2018: K/DA ft. Madison Beer, (G)I-DLE and Jaira Burns - POP/STARS * 2019: Lil Nas X ft. Billy Ray Cyrus - Old Town Road * 2020: Following the pages * El Kadsreian Top 100/Year-end in 2019 All-time charts The all-time charts selling in the El Kadsreian Top 100 is number 1st for "Shape of You" by Ed Sheeran. Since February 2017, the single has sold over 4.92 million copies in the El Kadsre. Former all-time chart number 1st for "Move Along" by The All-American Rejects released by April 2006 for until January 2017, the number 2 still since Feburary 2017, the single has sold over 4.78 million copies in the El Kadsre. * El Kadsreian Top 100/All-time charts Decade-end charts * El Kadsreian Top 100/Decade-end charts in 2000s * El Kadsreian Top 100/Decade-end charts in 2010s Category:Music charts Category:El Kadsre Category:El Kadsreian Top 100 Category:1962 Category:Music Category:1960s Category:Music in El Kadsre